Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) has become one of the most dangerous infectious agents in the U.S. and elsewhere, with a higher mortality rate than HIV-AIDS. MRSA is a strain of Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus) bacteria, a common type of bacteria that may live on the skin and in the nasal passages of healthy people. MRSA does not respond to some of the antibiotics generally used to treat staphylococcus and other bacterial infections.
Healthcare-associated MRSA (HA-MRSA) infections occur in people who are or have recently been in a hospital or other health-care facility. Many people may be at risk of MRSA infection due to receiving healthcare services in an environment where the MRSA bacteria are colonized on surfaces, healthcare workers, the patient or other patients. Community-associated MRSA (CA-MRSA) infections occur in otherwise healthy people who have not recently been in the hospital. In fact, MRSA has become a primary cause of skin and soft tissue infections among persons without extensive exposure to healthcare settings, and the outbreaks have occurred in athletic team facilities, correctional facilities, and military basic training camps.
In addition to methicillin-sensitive S. aureus (MSSA) and methicillin-resistant S. aureus (MRSA) strains, there are CNS, or CoNS, (coagulase-negative staphylococci) species, close relatives of the bacterium Staphylococcus aureus, commonly found in humans. Many strains of CNS are also resistant to methicillin (MRCNS) containing a similar SCCmec gene cassette mechanism as MRSA. Specifically, methicillin-resistant S. epidermidis (MRSE) is the species in the CNS complex of species most commonly seen among MRCNS carriers. Among immunocompromised patients, MRCNS, especially MRSE, can lead to infections and is a common cause of wound, blood and respiratory infections. MRSE can cause severe infections in immune-suppressed patients and those with central venous catheters.
Interventions for MRSA colonization through decolonization, isolation procedures, or restrictions in occupational activities among clinicians and patients would be more effective if there was a way to rapidly identify patients among healthcare workers who are colonized with MRSA. However, current identification systems are based on outdated, cumbersome, and time consuming technologies, such as culturing, and are focused only on MRSA. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for technologies that enable positive identification and differentiation of MRSA, MSSA, MRCNS and MSCNS using more rapid and informative tests with a high level of accuracy for both screening for colonization and diagnosis of infections.